


Crybaby

by paperbackReject



Category: Free!, Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Shuffle Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperbackReject/pseuds/paperbackReject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a choker, his words would catch in his throat, constricted in its venous reeds of “happiness” and false hope.<br/>Shuffle challenge #2 crybaby by Melanie Martinez</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crybaby

There was something beautiful in his twisted expression. The way his thin eyebrows lifted from his copper eyes now softened with a glossy finish.

Tears streamed down his cheeks, each one following in the others tracks until they dared to break free and whisper a new epic of secrets.  
He was a choker, his words would catch in his throat, constricted in its venous reeds of “happiness” and false hope.

Struggling to speak, he gasps for air his canines caught on fostering, stabbed lips, tearing old scabs anew.  
Orbs bloodshot and rimmed with long lashes, still he tries. He forces a smile and takes the hit.


End file.
